infinividfandomcom-20200214-history
Crack up points
Crack Up Points, or CUPs, are moments that Tom and other players (usually Mason) just laugh at uncontrollably. Unfortunately, these moments are usually not recorded. These are some CUPs and how they came to be: sheep breeding - one day during a minecraft play session Tom bred sheep and played the 'love song' (OFF CAMERA) The Thing That Pees / Raw Lamb Chops - Some time when Tom and Mason were playing Total Miner together, Tom gave Mason a Raw Lamb Chop. Mason says that it looks like "the thing that pees". They laughed at this and through time, Tom would end up putting these in Mason's house and mailbox. Cooked Lamb Chops were usually looked at as poop. This even sometimes would happen in Minecraft with the Raw Porkchops. (OFF CAMERA) Screamin' Eagles - When Tom and Mason were playing Team Fortress 2, Tom taunted as a soldier. Soldier did the taunt where his yells "Screamin' Eagles!" and begins juggling rockets, grenades, and his shotgun. For any reason, this made them laugh. (OFF CAMERA) Drunk Demoman - In Team Fortress 2, Demoman sometimes makes drunk slurs. Tom and Mason would make fun of these slurs and laugh. (OFF CAMERA) Mason's Odd Laugh - This laugh was heard in the Miner of Duty gameplay video. At one point, Mason dies and begins laughing. His laugh was something like, "Huh huh huh No ha ha ho". (ON CAMERA) The Blocksack Chronicles - Tom wrote a book in Total Miner called "The Blocksack Chronicles". It's based on multiple stories of people getting their "blocks" injured in the most brutal ways possible. (OFF CAMERA) The Play is Ruined! - During one of Tom and Mason's map mayhem sessions in Minecraft (when we destroy the entire map with no saving), Tom poured lava into the theater and yelled, "The play is ruined!" This made Mason laugh and repeat, "The Play is Ruined!" (OFF CAMERA) Mason's Kidnapping - Back in 2012, Tom, Mason, Pizza, and Dan played Grand Theft Auto 4. The four were in an SUV and a random user massacred everyone in the car except Mason who was in the backseat. The user got in the car and drove off with Mason in the backseat. At first, Mason didn't even realize that everyone died and that Dan was still driving the car. Mason proved that day, that sometimes it's best to be in the backseat! (OFF CAMERA) Gasoline Burning - Tom was playing GTA Online with Gage, Reece, and Mason. At a point, Tom was with Gage. Tom pored gasoline under himself and ordered Gage to shoot it. At the same time, an NPC drove up next to Tom and got out of the car to run away when Gage shot the gun. The NPC burned along with Tom. (ON CAMERA) Big White Van - In one video (which was named after this event) Tom and Mason were at the Richman Mansion. When Tom found a white Bravado Rumpo, he told Mason to wait inside the mansion for him to come to him. As Tom drove toward the mansion he was laughing. Mason didn't know why he was laughing until Tom reached the mansion and Mason realized that he'd found a pedo van. (ON CAMERA) Don't Ram Boats With Boats! - During the Big White Van video, Tom and Mason were riding in a boat trying to escape the police. A police boat eventually drove into their boat and Tom said. "Note to self: Don't ram boats with boats!" (ON CAMERA) Jet Hijacking - In the GTA Online CHAOS - Mason Dies video, Tom and Mason were in Fort Zancudo stealing jets. Mason got into a jet and said, "You get on the top." Tom said, "Why can't I get in passenger seat? There's no seat for passenger? No two-player?!" Mason answered, "Just get on the top! On the wing." Tom tried to steal the plane with the hold Y function. When Mason realized what he was doing he yelled, "What are you....? NO!" Tom knocked him out and pulled him out of the cockpit. They both laughed hysterically and were both killed by the military. (ON CAMERA) LOG LOG LOG - During the Adventures of Roger and Hank, Nick Crowe played Charles McDeath. When they went to McDeath's jungle base, Nick impersonated Arnold Schwarzeneggar's terminator performance by yelling "LOG, LOG, LOG, LOG!" while attacking. This was not in the script, but was kept and posted. (ON CAMERA) Siri Readings - Tom often makes people listen to Siri fail at speaking. (OFF CAMERA)